If It Means A Lot To You
by soul.fairy
Summary: Lucy loves Gray, but she's unsure whether or not he loves her back. Based off the song, "If it means a lot you", by A Day to Remember.
1. Chapter 1: Denial

**My first Fairy Tail fanfic! By the way, the story is based off the song "If it means a lot to you" by A Day to Remember. If you haven't listen to it before, you should right now. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, but I wish that I did.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Denial**

_"__Why am I blushing?"_

_*Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray have been on a job for about two weeks. Lucy didn't go because she wasn't feeling well.*_

"Lu-chan, are you still upset?" asked Levy.

"No I'm not upset anymore; I'm just worried about Natsu and the others," responded Lucy.

"Lucy just misses Gray," said Mirajane with a hopefully tone in her voice. Lucy blushed.

"No, I miss them all . . . . equally," the blushing blonde replied swiftly.

"Wait! Does Lu love Gray?" asked Levy, with a sneaky smile.

"Uhm no," gulped Lucy with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, she does!" burst out Mira, "Just look at her face; it's as red as a cherry!"

"Uhm, Uhm I need to leave," muttered Lucy as she rushed out the door.

"Bye, Lucy Fullbuster," said Levy and Mira in unison.

All of a sudden, a certain bluenette hits her head under the nearby table.

"Juvia, have you been listening to our entire conversation?" questioned Mira.

Ignoring Mira's question, "LUCY SHALL NOT HAVE JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!" shouted Juvia running out the door.

* * *

_"__How do they know? I mean I only told them that I thought that Gray was cute last week. I thought that they would've forgotten that by now. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed. I hope that they won't tell Gray; or even worse, Juvia."_ Lucy shivered. _"Juvia already thinks that I'm trying to steal her 'Gray-sama', even though he doesn't like her. Wait what if he does? What if he loves Juvia? Water and Ice is like made for each other right? What if he only thinks of me only as a friend or even a sister? No Lucy, stop thinking like that. Ugh they really need to come back soon."_

As Lucy's thoughts wondered, she finally reached her home.

_"__Another quiet day at Lucy's,"_ Lucy thought as she laughed to herself. Interrupted by her measly laughs, she heard a noise outside. The noise sounded like her name.

"LUCY!" she heard. It was someone yelling her name.

She walked outside to only find four figures running towards her.

"LUCY!" they chanted.

The three figures stopped briefly in front of the blonde.

"Lucy, we missed you. Are you feeling better?" asked the red hair girl.

"I missed you too, Erza, and yes, I'm feeling a whole lot better than before." cheered Lucy.

"Lucy! We chose a job that would be enough for all four of us." said Natsu.

"Aye! Don't forget about me." said the blue cat.

"Sorry, Happy. I meant all five of us." corrected Natsu.

"Really guys?" questioned Lucy, "I didn't even go on the job with you. I don't deserve it."

"Hey, you do deserve it. We are a team right?" smiled Gray.

Lucy blushed so much, that Erza gave her a weird look.

"Uhm, thank you Gray-I mean guys." Lucy responded.

_"__She looks so cute when she blushes," _Gray thought, _"Wait what am I thinking? Lucy would never love someone like me. Why am I blushing too? It's probably freaking her out. Damn, why can't I just tell her that I love her?"_

"Bye Lucy," said Gray as he walked off.

_"__Dang, my weird blushing crap freaked him out,"_ Lucy thought.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite. I'm going to write chapter 2 today or tomorrow and publish it soon! Sorry that this chapter isn't that interesting, but I promise the next chapter will be!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Blushing about Ramen?

**Thank you everyone who read Chapter 1! I am so excited.  
**

**Enjoy xx**

**Btw I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, but it would be pretty cool if I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blushing about Ramen?**

_"__You finally look pretty good today."_

_"__Gray?" Lucy asked the ice mage._

_"__Yeah Luce?" replied Gray._

_"__I really got to tell you something, but don't freak out," warned Lucy._

_"__Sure . . . Okay, what is it?" questioned Gray._

_Feeling unsure about telling him the truth, she took a deep breath._

_"__Gray, I love you, and I reall-"_

_Lucy didn't understand what happened. She had just confessed her love for Gray, but she was interrupted by the touch of his lips. She couldn't believe that Gray kissed her. The kiss lasted for a minute, even though it only felt like a second. _

_"__Lucy," Gray finally spoke, "I love y-"_

* * *

Just as Gray was about to confess his love for Lucy, a certain celestial spirit woke Lucy from her slumber.

"Princess, get up," said the handsome spirit.

"Loke, why are you here?" yawned Lucy, who was upset due to the fact that she was having the best dream ever.

"I came to see you, since it's been a while," responded Loke, "Why do you have a cranky look on your face?"

"I was having an amazing dream and something big was about to happen," said the blonde before she pushed her face against her pillow.

"Were you dreaming about me?" Loke snickered.

"No, I was dreaming about . . . . the new outfit I wanted to buy yesterday," Lucy lied.

"It's okay, Lucy, you don't have to lie about your feelings for me," Loke proclaimed, "Well I have to go, don't miss me too much."

Just before Lucy was about to say a snappy remark, the celestial spirit disappeared.

Lucy sighed, "I guess I should get ready and head out to the guild."

* * *

_*A couple of hours later*_

Lucy started making her way to Fairy Tail. A couple of older men whistled at her. She didn't say anything, but gave them a disgusted look.

_"__Those men must have no respect towards women. I'm not a dog; therefore, they shouldn't whistle at me. I wish that I had a boyfriend. Ugh, I sound so desperate, but I'm tired of being lonely. Aquarius must be right; I'll never get a boyfriend. Lucy, stop! Don't let her negative words influence my thoughts. I'll get a boyfriend . . . someday.  
_

As Lucy's thoughts rumbled, she saw a flame and an ice mage fist fighting outside the guild.

"Hi guys," Lucy said cheerfully.

Gray stopped fighting and his eyes met Lucy's.

"Uhm, hi Lucy," Gray said as he blushed.

Before Lucy could say anything, or better yet, before she could even react to his blushing, Natsu punched Gray in the face.

"Yippee!" Natsu jumped in the air, "I won! I got the last hit!"

Gray didn't care. The only thing that he could think about was how Lucy looked. She wore a blue mini skirt with a white and blue top. He has seen her in that outfit before, but he felt there was something different about her today.

_"__Lucy looks really cute today. I mean, she always looks cute, but today she looks even cuter. Maybe I should give her a compliment or something," _Gray thought.

"Lucy, you finally look pretty good today," blurted Gray.

". . . . Thanks," scolded Lucy as she walked into the guild.

Gray couldn't help but think about how rude he was towards Lucy._ "Shit, what the hell was I thinking? 'You finally look pretty good today,' that was basically saying that she looked ugly on the other days. Man, I suck at talking to girls. I need to apologize to her right now."_

_"__What the hell? Why did he insult me? I understand that he loves Juvia, but he didn't have to be rude to me," _Lucy thought as she was walking towards the bar. As soon as she was about to sit down, someone gently grabbed her arm.

"Lucy," Gray said. He noticed that Lucy was staring at the arm that he grabbed, so he awkwardly let go of her arm. He started messing in his hair, "I'm sorry about what I said a while ago. I didn't mean it."

Lucy smiled, "It's okay, Gray. It didn't affect me," trying to stop Gray from worrying.

"That's good," replied Gray. He felt his face getting hot.

Mirajane was observing their whole conversation and couldn't help but to butt in.

"Gray, why are you blushing?" asked Mira.

"Oh, I'm blushing? I didn't notice," Gray responded.

"You're blushing almost as much as Lucy was before you, Natsu, and Erza arrived back. You should've seen her; she turned red every time someone mentioned –"

"RAMEN!" exclaimed Lucy. She knew that if she didn't interrupt Mira, she was going to say something about Gray. _"Crap I couldn't think of anything else, besides food?"_ she thought.

Mira giggled and walked away.

"You must've been really hungry," laughed Gray.

Lucy laughed a little, realizing how stupid she sounded. _"Come on, Lucy, get your act together. Maybe I should tell him the truth," _she wondered.

"Gray?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah Luce?" replied Gray.

When Lucy heard him call her Luce, her heart melted. It was just like her dream.

"I got to tell you something, but don't freak out" warned Lucy.

"Sure . . . Okay, what is it?" question Gray.

_"Holy crap! This is just like my dream, but will it end the same? I'm finally going to confess to him. After months and months of preparing, I'm finally going to do it." _Lucy thought as she smiled.

"Gray, I -" Lucy was interrupted again. It wasn't by Gray's lips this time, but by someone running towards Gray.

* * *

That someone was Juvia.

"GRAY-SAMA!" shouted Juvia stopping in front of Gray and Lucy.

"Hi Juvia," said Gray, he turned towards Lucy and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He noticed Lucy had a disappointed look on her face.

_"What's wrong with Lucy? She was just smiling less than a second ago. What was she going to tell me?" _Gray wondered.

"Gray-sama," Juvia continued, she started blushing and started looking at the floor, "Would Gray-sama like to go on a job with Juvia?"

"Uhm sure, Juvia," answered Gray.

Juvia eyes lit up and she had the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you, Gray-sama." She gave Gray a tight hug and ran out of the guild as happy as ever.

Gray scratched his head, confused on why Juvia would want to go on a job with him.

"Hey Lucy, what were you going to tell me earlier?" Gray asked. As he was about to give Lucy his attention, the blonde wasn't there. Apparently Lucy dashed out the back door of the guild before Gray could say another word to her.

* * *

_"Lucy, what were you thinking? Why was I about to confess to Gray, when he already has a love interest? Now those two are going to go on a job together; they will probably confess their love for another and then start dating. Hell, they might eventually get married! _Lucy couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. She noticed that she was crying. As she was running and wiping her tears at the same time, she heard someone yell her name.

"Lucy!"

She recognized the person's voice. _"Oh no"_ she thought.

"Lucy!" she heard the voice again. She began to hear footsteps.

Someone was running after her, but who?

* * *

**You're probably wondering who is running after Lucy. Well, you'll find out if your answer is correct in the next chapter! I couldn't help but smile the whole entire time I wrote this. Graylu is seriously the cutest ship ever. Anyways, review/follow/favorite 3 I'm probably going to write chapter 3 today or either tomorrow! So I'll most likely update tomorrow or the next day.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Stay the Night

**It took me forever to write this chapter. I really hope that you guys will enjoy it.**

**Btw: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stay the Night**

_"__It's okay, Luce, it's okay"_

"Lucy!" the voice continued to say.

_"__He'll catch up to me sooner or later," _Lucy thought, _"Why did I have to wear heels today? I'm already a slow runner. I'm so exhausted, but I have to keep running. I'm almost home anyway; if I could just run a little bit faster-"_

SMACK! Distracted by her thoughts, she ran straight into a street light post. Her head was pounding rapidly, and so was her heart. She began to feel dizzy. Before she fainted she saw her chaser last person she wanted to see.

Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes to find herself lying on her bed. Her head was still hurting like hell. Still confused about what happened, she heard water running in the bathroom.

_"__Who's here?" _she wondered. She got up from her bed, unable to stand correctly, she felled over. Her intruder must've heard her because the water stopped. In a matter of seconds, her intruder was walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Gray, why are you here?" Lucy asked, ignoring his question.

"You ran into something and I saw you fall, so I came over to help you." Gray replied.

Lucy soon began to remember what happened.

"Why did you chase after me?" Lucy questioned.

Gray gulped, "Because I . . ." _"Should I confess right now? I just want to tell her that the reason why I chased after her was because I loved her. Now how can I say that without sounded like a total creep?" _Gray continued to think of ways to say that to Lucy without being embarrassed. His face turned red and he placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy slightly jumped; she was surprised that Gray was touching her.

"Because I was worried about you, Lucy," Gray finally stated, "I was wondering why you ran out of the guild like that. It seemed . . . . it seemed like you were hurt or something."

Gray was right. The only reason why she ran out of the guild was because of Juvia. She was hurt that the one chance that she had to confess to him, Juvia ruined the whole moment. But that isn't the only reason; she was also upset about how Gray and Juvia are going to go on a job by themselves. If only she had enough confidence; if only she had enough time, maybe Gray would already be hers.

Lucy protested, "No . . . . No, I wasn't hurt or anything. I just needed to get out of there." She was trying really hard to hold back her tears. She knows that he will never love her the same way she loves him. A friend is what Lucy will always be towards Gray, and nothing more. Yet, Lucy can't see herself with anyone else besides him. Gray always gets Lucy. She feels like he understands her the most. Why did she have to fall in love with someone who is destined to be with someone else?

Gray stared into Lucy's eyes. Instead of seeing her cheerful eyes, he saw pain in them. He could see that she was about to cry. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her. So he hugged her. She was so warm and soft. Her head rested on his chest and she started to cry.

"It's okay, Lucy, it's okay," Gray spoke softly. "I'm here for you."

He didn't understand why she was crying, but yet he couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

* * *

They stayed like that for five minutes or so. Lucy finally stopped crying. She looked up at Gray. She couldn't help but wonder why he was hugging her. How did he know that she was about to cry? More importantly is there a chance that he has feelings for her too? She wanted to stay like that forever. She wanted him to hug her for eternally.

She realized that she got his shirt wet. She quickly pulled away.

"Uhm, I'm sorry about your shirt, Gray," apologized Lucy.

Gray looked down at his shirt. It was soaked with Lucy's tears.

"I don't mind, Lucy," Gray responded with a smile that Lucy wish that she could see every day for the rest of her life. He began to pull off his shirt. "You should get some rest; you'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah," agreed Lucy. She didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want to be alone.

"Gray?" Lucy continued, "Can you spend the night?"

Gray turned red, "Sure Lucy," he said happily.

Lucy blushed, _"Oh my god, Lucy why did you ask him that?" _She thought, _"I can't believe he said yes! Maybe he likes me too? Wait, no he most likely said that because he's my friend." _She just stood there, in front of Gray, not saying another word. She was shocked that he actually said yes. She gently pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She realized that she was fully awake and this was reality.

"Uhm . . ." Gray started, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay," Lucy said. She felt so awkward after asking him to stay the night. "I'm going to go head and take a shower." Lucy walked into the bathroom.

_"__I can't believe that Lucy wants me to stay the night with her! Maybe she's interested in me. I hope so; she's so beautiful, smart, and an amazing wizard. I still wonder why she was crying. I love her so much and I hate to see her in pain. I wanted her to be happy and I never wanted to see her cry again," _thought Gray, he couldn't help but smile. He never realized how much he loved her. He wasn't sure when or if he should confess to her.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom. She was now wearing her pajamas and she looked a little bit happier. She noticed Gray's smile and she started to smile as well. She turned off all of the lights in her apartment, except for the lamp by her bed. She handed Gray an extra blanket and pillow.

"Goodnight, Gray," Lucy said as she turned out her lamp and got into bed.

"Goodnight, Luce," replied Gray.

* * *

_As the night went on, neither or the mages fell asleep, they didn't even speak to each other. They couldn't find the right words to say another._

* * *

Around 4:30am, the tired wizards finally thought of what to say to another.

"Lucy?"

"Gray?"

Both the mages said each other names at the same time.

* * *

**Thank you guys for supporting this fanfic c: I'm going to write chapter four today or tomorrow. I might not publish it until Sunday. (Because I'm going to be busy all weekend)**


	4. Chapter 4: Facing Reality

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Facing Reality**

_She felt numbed_

"You go first," Gray and Lucy said in unison.

They both blushed.

"Lucy?" Gray asked, "You never told me why you were crying earlier."

"Oh, I didn't?" Lucy said. She didn't want to tell Gray the reason. She didn't want to sound jealous.

"No, you never told me," Gray said, "What was bothering you?"

"Oh, uhm, it was nothing. Everything is better now, trust me," responded Lucy. That may sound like a lie, but it wasn't. Lucy was actually feeling better because Gray was there. She wanted to confess, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Despite that, she felt happier.

"Okay," Gray smiled. "Lucy, are you having a tough time feeling asleep too?"

"Yeah, but we should really be getting to sleep soon," Lucy claimed.

"Yeah you're right," laughed Gray, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Lucy.

* * *

_*The following morning*_

Lucy woke up and she had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't believe how yesterday turned out.

She looked over to her couch; Gray was gone.

_"__He must've left. Maybe he left early so he could get ready to go on his job with Juvia." _Lucy thought.

She sighed; she was a little disappointed, "I should get ready."

_*Few hours later, Lucy arrives at the guild.*_

"Hi guys!" Lucy greeted.

"Hey Lucy!" her guild members responded.

Lucy looked around for Gray. She didn't see him; she didn't see Juvia either.

"They must've already left," mumbled Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, did you say anything?" Erza asked as she walked towards Lucy.

"Oh, I didn't say anything," Lucy lied.

"If you're looking for Gray, he already left," responded Erza. "He and Juvia left an hour ago on a job."

"I– I know," Lucy said looking a little upset.

"Do you like him?" Erza asked.

"N– No, no, of course I don't like him." Lucy was so red that it shocked Erza.

"Lucy, you do like him. Why didn't you tell me?" Erza questioned.

"Erza, I don't like him. He may be really cute and an amazing friend, but I'm not interested in him like that." Lucy spoke faster than usually.

"I get that you don't want to admit it, but you should've told Gray or either me," Erza looked at Lucy with a serious look on her face. "Lucy, there's something you need to know."

"What is it, Erza, what's wrong?" worried Lucy.

Erza, unsure whether or not she should tell Lucy, took a deep breath, "Juvia told me that she was going to tell Gray something important today."

Lucy knew what Juvia was planning to tell Gray.

Lucy didn't say anything, hell she didn't even shed one tear. It was time for her to face reality.

Lucy Heartfilia had run out of time.

* * *

_*Gray and Juvia are walking on a path in the woods together*_

Their job was to capture some thieves. They had already completed the job in a matter of minutes. Gray couldn't believe that the thieves were complete amateurs.

Juvia spoke softly, "Gray-sama?" She stopped walking. She blushed and stared at the ground.

Gray stopped and looked behind him at Juvia, "Yeah Juvia?"

"Juvia wants to tell Gray-sama something that Juvia has wanted to say," Juvia walked closer to Gray.

"Is there something wrong?" Gray asked. He was confused about what was happening.

"Juvia . . ." Juvia started, "Juvia loves Gray-sama. Juvia felled in love with Gray-sama the first day Juvia met him."

Gray was shocked. He was completely oblivious towards her actions. He only thought that she admired him, not in love with him. He thought that Juvia was cute and that she was a good friend, but he didn't know what to say. He knows that he loves Lucy. Or do he? He does think that Lucy likes him a little, but does she love him? Did he truly love her? He was confused about the whole situation.

_"__I can't believe she told me that she loves me."_ Gray thought, _"Do I love her back? Gray, you love Lucy, right? Why am I having second thoughts about that? I think that I really love Lucy, but I don't want to hurt Juvia's feelings. What should I do, Juvia is waiting for a response."_

Gray looked at Juvia, "Juvia I . . . ."

* * *

_*30 minutes later*_

Gray and Juvia walked into the guild together. Juvia looked so happy, as if she was a god. Gray looked happy too, well sort of happy.

Juvia ran up towards Erza and hugged her.

"Juvia has a date with Gray-sama," Juvia said happily to Erza.

"You do?" shocked Erza. She couldn't believe that Gray had feelings for Juvia.

"Yes! After Juvia told Gray-sama her confession of love, Gray-sama said that he wanted to go on a date with Juvia to see if he's love for Juvia is as strong as Juvia's love!" shouted the overexcited mage.

Mirajane overheard their conversation and dropped the glass that she was cleaning.

Everyone in the guild looked at her.

"Sorry guys," Mirajane apologized as she started cleaning up the glass.

_"__Gray loves Juvia? I could've sworn that Gray and Lucy would start dating soon." _Mira thought. She looked at Lucy.

Lucy's face was emotionless. Her mouth was open a bit, like she was going to say something, yet no words came out. She stared directly at Gray. It looked like her whole world came to an end. Lucy couldn't think straight. She realized that her prediction earlier was true. Gray loves Juvia not her. She has to live with that for the rest of her life. Never will she find someone like Gray, never will she be happy as she was later last night, and never will she be able to confess her heart to him.

Juvia was now holding Gray's hand. They both smiled at each other. The way Juvia looked at Gray and the way Gray looked at Juvia, they looked so happy. But were they? Of course Juvia loves Gray, but does he truly love her? Gray glanced at Lucy and waved at her. Lucy didn't move. She didn't wave back or even smiled. Instead she just turned around and sat at the bar. Mira gave her a hopeful smile, but Lucy remained emotionless.

Mira looked at Lucy, "Lucy, they are only going on a date. I'm pretty sure he loves y-"

Lucy slammed her fist on the counter.

Everyone in the guild looked at Lucy, even Gray and Juvia.

"Lucy," Gray said calming.

Lucy got up and walked out of the guild. She felt numbed.

She walked home. Alone. No one followed her. No one chased after her. No one was there to see her tears.

* * *

**I actually cried while I wrote this. Sorry the sad chapter; maybe the next time will be a happier chapter. I'll update either tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5: Regret, Hope, and Love

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block for the longest. I really hope that you will enjoy this chapter c:**

**Btw I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Regret, Hope, and Love**

_She felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach_

_*Gray's and Juvia's date*_

Gray and Juvia went to Gray's favorite ramen shop. He wasn't good at dating and stuff, so he didn't know what to do. Juvia was talking so much that he wasn't really paying attention to her. He couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. He knew that he had hurt her feelings, but at the same time if he would've said no to Juvia, she would have been upset as well. God, he didn't know why he chose Juvia over Lucy. He knew that he has always been bad at decision making and he hoped that Lucy would understand.

"Gray-sama, Juvia was wondering why you look upset," Juvia asked.

"Oh, uhm sorry, I was just thinking," Gray replied; he didn't know what to tell Juvia.

He already made Lucy upset; he didn't want Juvia to be upset too. It's not like Gray doesn't like Juvia, he likes her as a friend and not as a romantic partner. He only agreed to go on a date with her because how sad she would've been if he would had said no. Now he just need to think of a way to let her down easy.

They had already ordered their bowls of ramen. Juvia was smiling and staring at Gray. She couldn't believe that her Gray-sama said yes and how they were on a date.

"Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama is on a date with Juvia," Juvia spoke happily. Gray did a half smile and gently nodded his head.

Gray looked at Juvia, "I'm happy too Juvia, but there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

_*At Lucy's apartment*_

Lucy sat on her bed; she stared at her wall.

_"__Why did this happen to me?"_ she thought, _"I loved Gray, but I should've already knew that he wouldn't love me back. I mean water and ice is a perfect match, right? Ugh why do I do this to myself? Why did I fall in love with an ice boy who loves someone else?" _she laughed a little. Lucy laughed because it's funny how she fell in love with someone who didn't show any sign that he loved her back. She got up and walked into the bathroom.

_*45 minutes later*_

Lucy walked out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. Her eyes were swollen. She cried the whole time she was in the shower. Lucy knew that she needed to get over Gray, so she decided that she would try to forget what happened and move on. It was the only choice that she had. It might be hard, but it was possible. She put on some loose fitted pants and a tank top and sat at her desk. She smiled at a picture of her mom, dad and her younger self. She took out a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_I wish that you were with me right now. I could really use your comfort. It feels like my heart has been stomped on several times. I don't understand how I could have my heart broken by someone I've never dated. I know, I'm pretty stupid. I was crying over a guy who isn't interested in me. I still remember when you told me how you and dad met. I can't wait to find love like that. Thinking of that makes me happy inside. I'd never guessed that I would be sort of happy right now. Maybe this is for –_

She stopped writing; she heard someone knocking on her door loudly. The person's knock was so loud and hard, that she thought that they would break her door.

_"__Who is knocking on my door like that?"_ Lucy wondered.

She got up and opened the door. She gasped when she saw her visitor.

Standing there was nobody, but Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

She felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to close the door, but yet she wanted the door to remain open forever. Lucy was speechless. She couldn't believe it. Just as she was about to speak, Gray took one step forward and hugged her.

It wasn't just a normal hug or a friendly hug; it was a hug that felt like regret, hope, and love.

Lucy rested her head on Gray's chest. It reminded her of the night when Gray chased after her.

She felt a tear drop on her shoulder. She would've never thought that she would ever see Gray shed a tear. He has been through a lot, but never cried, until now.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," Gray apologized, "I was an idiot to go on a date with someone who I didn't love."

Lucy looked up at Gray, unsure about what to say.

"It was you, Lucy. It was you the whole time; it was always you," continued Gray. He broke up the hug and held Lucy's hands.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Before Lucy could say anything, Gray lips were touching hers. Lucy felt liked all her blood shot straight to her brain. She was shocked and surprised.

_"__This can't be real," _Lucy thought, _"How is this happening? Gray just confessed to me, how is this real?"_

Lucy wanted the kiss to last forever, but she knew that she should tell Gray how she feels.

Lucy broke apart from the kiss, "Gray, all of this is so shocking to me. I would've never suspected you to love me back . . . ."

"Back?" Gray flashed a flirty smile at Lucy.

"Yeah Gray, I love you too," Lucy blushed, "But I always thought that you loved Juvia."

"I had always loved you, Lucy," Gray replied. His heart was beating so fast, that it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He couldn't believe that Lucy loved him the whole time. He didn't know that she felt the same way. If only he would have known that sooner. "I was just a baka; I knew that I love you. I don't know why I tried to ignore it."

As the two mages smiled at each other, a flashy celestial spirit appeared.

"Gray you're a lucky guy," Loke said as he placed his hand on Gray's shoulder, "I always thought that Lucy would confess her dying passionate love for me, but I'm happy that she loves you."

"Thanks man," Gray responded. He has never been this happy before.

Loke gave Gray and Lucy a friendly smile before disappearing.

"I can't believe how today turned out," Lucy spoke as her and Gray sat on the couch.

"Neither can I," replied Gray, "Hey Luce, do you want to go out to eat some dinner together sometime soon?"

Lucy still felt that warm feeling every time Gray called her Luce. She blushed, "Yeah sure, let's go out tonight. I'm about to go put on my cutest dress."

"Every dress that you wear looks cute on you," Gray laughed.

Lucy blew him a kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

_*Few hours later*_

Gray and Lucy are sitting on a park bench together. They had an amazing time at dinner, so they took a scroll at the nearby park. They sat there, holding hands, glazing at the sky. They noticed that the starry sky began to be filled with thick, dark stormy clouds.

"We should go back to my place," advised Lucy. She hated stormy weather.

"Yeah, okay let's go," Gray said. He was very curious about the weather. It was just a clear night and now it looked like it was going to start raining cats and dogs.

As they got up from the bench, Gray spotted a girl standing by a nearby tree.

"Oh no," Gray mumbled.

* * *

**I smiled the whole time I wrote this chapter, especially when Gray confessed. I don't know how and when I should end this story. Please leave suggestions. Also Graylu week is coming up soon (September 1-7), so I'm probably going to write a bunch of one-shot fanfics. I'm not positive when I'm going to upload Chapter 6 bc i haven't wrote it yet. But anyways, thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Repaired Heart

**Regarding the review saying Lucy's mom is dead: Yeah I know that Lucy's mom (Layla) is dead. But in the beginning of Fairy Tail, Lucy still wrote letters to her mom even though she was dead. She wrote her letters, but she never mailed them. Remember when her friends found all her letters? She wrote letters to her mom because it felt like her mom was still there. **

**Anyways please enjoy this chapter c:**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Repaired Heart**

_As if she was a ghost herself_

"Drip drop. Drip drop," said the person standing behind the tree.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked Gray. She gently hugged his arm.

"You don't want to know," answered Gray. He could tell that Lucy was worried.

"Drip drop. Drip drop," the girl repeated.

It started to rain, but it didn't feel like any other rain before. The rain drops hit their skin like knives. It seems as if the person who was causing the rain was in pain.

It started to thunder. The thunder was as loud as a dragon's roar. Lucy froze. She was terrified by thunder.

"Lucy, stay right here," Gray looked at Lucy. He could see the terror in her eyes. At first he thought that she was scared of the person behind the tree, but it seemed like it was something else. He decided to grab her hand and squeeze it softly. The terrified look was still remained on Lucy's face.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly.

As he walked away from Lucy, he couldn't help but to think about her. _"God dammit, why did this have to happen tonight? Out of all days, it had to happen on my first date with Lucy."_ He looked behind him; instead of seeing a cheerful blonde, who was always filled with life, he saw a girl who was so pale as if she was a ghost herself.

Lucy eyes were wide open. Her skin was pale blue, and she just stood there. Frozen. As if someone had pulled her off switch. He turned back away and started to walk towards the person. Little did Gray know that Lucy is terrified of thunder storms; she always has been ever since her mother past away.

Gray finally approached the person. Her aura was dark and gloomy. The only thing she said was, "Gray-sama," she repeated, "Gray-sama," several times.

The person was no other than Juvia Lockser.

* * *

"Gray-sama," Juvia looked up at Gray, "Gray-sama is Juvia's not Lucy's. Juvia has been in love with Gray-sama ever since Juvia met him. Gray-sama is the reason why Juvia joined Fairy Tail." The rain began to pour down harder.

Gray was speechless. Juvia was an amazing friend, but he loves Lucy. He didn't know what to tell her. He just wanted her to move on and love someone else. But now that he thought about it, if Lucy was to ever reject him, he would be devastated as well. Would he have move on? Or would he just keep chasing her? Moving on would be tough for Juvia, but it was possible.

"Juvia…" Gray started, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. Juvia, you are an amazing friend, and you will always be my friend, but nothing more."

He heard Juvia whimper.

Gray didn't want to see Juvia cry, "I'm sorry Juvia, but I love Lucy. And I will always love Lucy. You have to accept that. You shouldn't feel sad or angry because of my decision. You should feel happy. This is just a stepping stone for you."

Juvia looked confused, "Juvia doesn't understand."

"This is a stepping stone for you because now you can realize that I am not your true love," Gray explained. It may sound corny, like some cheesy fairy tale, but he meant every word.

"Juvia now understands," Juvia said, "But Juvia cannot move on because Gray-sama is Juvia's only love."

Gray realized that this was going to be tougher than what he thought.

Gray took a deep breath, "Juvi–"

"Juvia will never give up on Gray-sama," interrupted Juvia. "Gray-sama still loves Juvia, so Juvia will always love Gray-sama."

The rain began to fall lighter than before.

"Wait Juvia, you're not understanding what I'm trying to say. I do love you, but only as a friend. Like friendship love, I guess. It's hard to explain, but I love you like the way I love Wendy; in a friendly way not like a romantic way." Gray tried as hard as he could to explain their friendship.

"Gray-sama still cares and loves Juvia!" exclaimed Juvia. She was no longer upset.

* * *

_*Juvia's romantic fantasy*_

_Gray: Juvia, I love you. You are the only one for me. I love you romantically. Let's get married and have 30 children. Please promise me that you'll never leave my side._

_Juvia: Awe Gray-sama, Juvia loves Gray-sama too. Juvia will marry Gray-sama and have 30 babies with Gray-sama. Juvia will never leave Gray-sama's side. Juvia will never give up fighting for Gray-sama._

_*end of Juvia's fantasy*_

* * *

The sky was clearer than before. It was no longer a cloudy, gloomy night. The starry night was now visible again.

He was relieved, well sort of. He tried to let Juvia down again without hurting her feelings, but now it seems like he did the complete opposite.

Juvia was smiling, swaying back and forth. It seemed as if she was lost in thought.

Gray couldn't help but smile.

"Juvia?" Gray smiled, "You should head home and get some rest; it's been a long day."

Juvia snapped out of her previous stance.

"Okay, Gray-sama," Juvia responded, "Juvia will always listen to Gray-sama."

Before Gray could say goodbye, the repaired heart Juvia was already running home, taking her "Gray-sama's" advice.

* * *

Thinking about what just happened, Gray laughed. While he was laughing, he suddenly remembered the frozen blonde. Gray started to run back to where he last saw Lucy. He was kind of confused about what happened to her. It was like she became a totally different person. As if she transformed from a lively human being to a ghost. He reached the spot where Lucy was at. She was no longer frozen in shock or fear, but instead she was sitting on the grass, smiling at the sky.

Gray exhaled, "I'm glad that you are back to normal."

Lucy looked away from the sky and her eyes were now on Gray.

"Sorry about that," Lucy apologized.

"There's no need to say sorry, Luce," comfort Gray. He sat down beside Lucy and wrapped his arm around her. "By the way, what was wrong with you? You were completely frozen while ago."

Unsure about whether or not she should tell him, Lucy hugged Gray tightly. She felt like the reason why she was frozen was embarrassing. She took a deep breath.

After a few seconds, Lucy finally spoke.

"Promise not to laugh, okay?" Lucy warned.

"Okay, I promise," Gray said confusingly.

"Okay… Uhm I'm afraid of thunder. I every time I hear it, I stop everything that I was doing before and just freeze. It's like I'm unable to move my body when I hear thunder," admitted Lucy.

Gray opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but Lucy wasn't finished.

"Yeah, I know that it's stupid. I mean, I belong to the strongest guild in Fiore, but yet I'm afraid of thunder. Something that is unanimated, something that can't kill me, something that can't even touch me," ranted Lucy in a depressed tone. "I've helped fought against evil wizards, giant monsters, I even battled against the Oración Seis." Lucy chuckled a little, "I'm pathetic, right? Imagine if I was supposed to fight while it was thundering? I would lose instantly. Sorry for all that rambling, but long story short, I've been afraid of thunder ever since my mom died."

Gray had to admit, being afraid of thunder was kind of funny, but yet he didn't want to laugh at her fear. He wanted to laugh at the reason why she thought she was pathetic.

Gray chuckled, "Pathetic? Luce you will never be pathetic a day in your life. You are the strongest celestial wizard living right now. Hell, you are in the strongest team in Fairy Tail. We wouldn't be a team without you. Being afraid of thunder doesn't compare to your strength." He was hoping that his little prep talk would cheer her up. He had no idea what to say about her deceased mother. His mother died as well. He thought that it was better not to think about the dead, and to focus on the living.

Lucy shed a tear, but she wiped it quickly before Gray noticed.

_"__No wonder why I love him,"_ Lucy thought_, "He understands me and he always make me feel safe and secure."_

She felt herself blushing.

"And…" Gray continued, "If it ever thunders during a fight, I'll be there to protect you." He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Gray," Lucy replied. She just remembered something, "Uhm Gray?"

"Yeah Lucy?" Gray responded.

"Who was the person staring at us earlier?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, don't worry, she is just a friend of mine," answered Gray.

"Oh okay," Lucy said curiously.

"Are you jealous?" Gray smirked.

"N-No, of course not," Lucy replied back shakily.

"Don't worry; I think that jealously is pretty hot." Gray flirted, as he pulled Lucy closer to him.

Lucy's face was as red as a tomato. Instead of replying with a snappy remark, she just embraced Gray's comfort and snuggled her head on his chest.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed chapter 6! This fanfic may end soon, but don't worry I'm going to write a bunch of one-shot Graylu fanfics because Graylu week is coming up soon! (September 1st through September 7th). [p.s. my birthday is also during that week (: {Sept. 5th}]. Also I have a new story that I've been thinking about writing. It probably won't be posted till after or during Graylu week. It's going to be long series as well. (; It's going to be a lot of Fairy Tail couples, not just Graylu (:**


End file.
